Chicago Blues
by Futae
Summary: Kagami reçoit un appel dans la nuit, lui demandant de venir récupérer son flemmard de petit ami au poste de police... [AoKaga] [ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP] [CANON/FUTUR] [TRANCHE DE VIE] [NBA!KAGAMI/AOMINE] [ONE SHOT]


**Coucou !**

 **Je devrai être en train d'écrire autre chose, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi, je crois que j'ai le AoKaga dans le sang, quoi que je fasse, j'y reviens toujours...**

 **Fatalement.**

 **Donc, hop ! Je pose ça là pour celles que ça intéresse et je m'en vais !**

 ***disparaît comme un ninja !***

* * *

C'était dimanche, au beau milieu de la nuit. Ou plutôt... lundi matin, déjà, ouais, puisqu'il était minuit passé. Kagami aurait préféré être en train de dormir. Ou à la limite d'être en train de regarder un film, à moitié affalé sur le canapé, à grignoter un truc salé ou sucré, quoique non, définitivement salé, tiens...

Mais noooooon...

Cela aurait été trop beau.

Au lieu de ça, il était là, dans la rue, en pantalon de _jogging_ et _sweat_ , mains dans les poches et capuche rabattue sur la tête pour cacher son visage. _Sweat_ qui n'était pas le sien, au passage, et bien qu'Aomine et lui soient d'un gabarit assez similaire, ils n'étaient faits de la même façon. Kagami était plus... trapu et plus musculeux comparé au basané. Du coup, à chaque fois qu'il se plantait en enfilant les fringues du brun, il se sentait à l'étroit, désagréablement serré au niveau du torse...

Comme si le fait d'être dehors à 1:47 du matin n'était pas déjà assez relou comme ça...

Kagami soupira lourdement en franchissant la porte face à lui.

Et pour ne rien cacher... il était quand même un peu nerveux parce que :

A) Il n'était jamais entré dans un commissariat auparavant.

B) Le policier qu'il avait eu au téléphone avait insisté pour qu'il vienne récupérer au plus son « stupide petit-ami ». (Bon ok, il ne l'avait pas exactement dit en ces termes, Mais « _A-wo-Maï-Ni Da-ï-Ki »,_ ne pouvait désigner que le brun et booooordel, ça rendrait Kagami FOU à la place d'Aomine qu'on écorche son nom de famille de la sorte... Mais les Américains avaient du mal avec les mots étrangers, ce n'était pas nouveau...)

C) Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait dire à Aomine...

Kagami avait bien tenté de savoir ce qu'on reprochait à son turbulent fiancé, mais l'officier avait été distrait par un de ses collègues et il avait été contraint de raccrocher un peu précipitamment. Une chose était sûre, Kagami allait passer un savon à son bon à rien de fiancé. Il s'installa en salle d'attente et honnêtement, là, il se sentait comme un de ces parents démunis qui se voit obligé d'aller récupérer son sale gosse à l'accueil d'un supermarché. « _TUTUTU LA MAMAN DU PETIT DAIKI EST PRIEE DE VENIR LE CHERCHER A L'ACCUEIL !_ »

Putain quelle galère... Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que Momoi ou Kuroko soient là pour tirer les oreilles d'Aomine à sa place... Car contre toute attente, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour cela...

Le rouge se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

D'habitude, le _week-end_ , Aomine se montrait plutôt casanier. Mais ce soir, il avait absolument tenu à sortir pour Dieu sait quelle raison ! Toujours était-il qu'en temps normal, dès qu'il s'agissait de faire plus de cinquante mètres à pied, Aomine préférait plutôt solliciter les services de son chauffeur personnel... Car en effet, le brun n'avait jamais pris la peine de passer son permis (« Pourquoi faire, puisque je t'ai déjà pour me conduire partout où je le souhaite ? ») et comptait donc sur Kagami pour le transporter à travers toute la ville.

Manque de bol, ce soir l'entraînement de Kagami s'était éternisé un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Et comme la patience n'était décidément pas le fort d'Aomine, ce dernier avait sans doute pris un taxi... puisqu'il était tout bonnement impensable qu'il ait fait l'effort de se rendre dans le centre ville de Chicago par ses propres moyens...

Parce que oui, Aomine était un véritable flemmard patenté... A un point tel que cela touchait à l'exploit ou carrément au pathologique, selon les points de vue. Une chose était sûre cependant... depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés ici il y a quatre ans, jamais Aomine n'était parvenu à l'acclimater à son nouveau pays d'adoption.

Le Japon lui manquait, sa famille et ses amis restés là-bas aussi, sans doute. C'était un mode de vie radicalement différent ici. Kagami se sentait responsable de cette situation, comme s'il avait arraché Aomine à ses racines. Bien-sûr, le rouge n'avait pas forcé le bleu à la suivre, mais il allait de soi que son petit-ami depuis le lycée n'allait pas le lâcher sur un autre continent, seul.

Alors, lorsque Kagami avait décroché ce contrat avec les _Bulls_ de Chicago et qu'il avait eu l'opportunité de revenir jouer en Amérique, Aomine l'avait encouragé et soutenu, sacrifiant sa propre carrière qui décollait à peine sur le sol Japonais. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que font les amoureux ? Ils soutiennent leur moitié inconditionnellement et c'était également le choix qu'avait fait Aomine, sans jamais le reprocher à Kagami.

Car c'était **SON** rêve, pas celui d'Aomine.

Et pour cause, tant que le brun pouvait jouer avec son amant, il se fichait pas mal de passer professionnel...

Kagami se sentait égoïste. Pour poursuivre ses ambitions, il avait accepté qu'Aomine le rejoigne, mais il était évident que l'ancien As des Miracles ne se plaisait pas du tout dans son nouvel environnement...

Le rouge s'en voulait.

Il n'était pas sain non plus qu'il entretienne Aomine comme il le faisait...

Le brun ne travaillait pas, il ne faisait rien d'autre de ses journées que d'attendre le retour de sa « star ». Pas étonnant qu'il s'ennuie comme un rat mort et qu'il soit tenté de faire des conneries...

Tôt ou tard, ça devait arriver, ça leur pendait au nez, gros comme une maison, depuis des semaines.

Mais Kagami pensait à son avenir avant tout. Pas question de faire une pause maintenant, alors que les Bulls réalisaient une saison exemplaire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de les lâcher.

Au détriment d'Aomine.

Alors oui, il se sentait responsable et coupable.

Parce qu'en essayant d'apaiser sa culpabilité, il passait au brun tous ses caprices.

Aomine n'était d'ailleurs même pas capable de baragouiner ne serait-ce qu'une phrase en anglais, par sa faute, puisque comme pour le permis, jamais la panthère n'avait fait l'effort d'apprendre à parler la langue de _John Wayne_ étant donné que Kagami était constamment là pour jouer les interprètes/traducteurs.

Et moins Aomine en faisait, moins il avait envie d'en faire.

C'était un cercle vicieux dont aucun ne semblait pouvoir se dépêtrer...

Le commissariat empestait l'odeur de la paperasse et du café froid. Même à cette heure, le hall était traversé d'allées et venues constantes. Kagami frissonna en réalisant que c'était sans doute la vie qu'Aomine aurait, à l'heure actuelle, s'il était resté au Japon. Le brun serait sans doute devenu, par convenances, policier, comme son père... Mais au lieu de ça... il se trouvait en train de croupir en cellule de dégrisement...

Quelle ironie...

 _Life is such a bitch..._

La patience n'était pas le truc de Kagami, c'était d'ailleurs l'un des traits qu'il partageait avec son compagnon, alors il se leva pour se diriger vers la réceptionniste. Rester ici à attendre commençait à devenir particulièrement pesant pour lui. Parce que quand il était inactif, il se mettait à penser et... jamais rien de bon n'en ressortait...

« _Excuse me..._ » Commença t-il sur un ton moins poli qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité « _I got called to get Daiki Aomine..._ »

La femme leva la tête de ses dossiers et elle haussa un sourcil. Kagami s'attendait à une réponse verbale, mais elle semblait à moitié endormie et ne lui tint donc pas rigueur de ses manières un peu abruptes.

Elle se contenta simplement de lui indiquer la seconde porte à gauche, dans le couloir qui leur faisait face.

Kagami le remercia et il fila au pas de course dans la direction désignée.

Pas la peine de s'attarder ici plus que de raison...

Et puis, il avait très envie de voir son homme, tout à coup.

* * *

Un officier l'intercepta et Kagami dû le suivre jusqu'en cellule de dégrisement...

… Où Aomine siestait comme un bien heureux.

Les cliquetis de la porte en ferraille tirèrent Aomine de son léger sommeil et il se redressa pour regarder dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit.

Kagami se tenait sur le pas de la prison, ses sourcils bifides caractéristiques froncés d'un air menaçant.

Mais dès que le regard de Kagami se posa sur le visage de son partenaire, l'agacement fut remplacé par le choc, puis par l'incrédulité et enfin par une forme d'inquiétude, simultanément.

« Ne me dis pas... que tu t'es battu ? »

Le joueur de basket s'approcha d'Aomine et il prit finalement place sur la banquette près de lui. Puis, il attrapa le visage du brun entre ses grandes mains pour mieux l'examiner.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas joli à voir.

Du tout.

Aomine arborait un bel œil au beurre noir et sa bouche ressemblait à de la pulpe sanguinolente. D'ailleurs, un peu de liquide écarlate avait séché à la commissure de ses lèvres et sous sa narine gauche. Ses joues étaient gonflées au niveau de la mâchoire et son sourcil droit, fendu, lui laisserait probablement une belle cicatrice.

Les mains du roux glissèrent le long du visage d'Aomine, qui siffla de douleur, pour prendre ses mains. Et les phalanges du brun étaient pas mal abîmées elles aussi. Etrangement, seuls ses vêtements un peu froissés paraissaient s'en être tirés sans trop de dégâts, en dehors de quelques tâches rouges ça et là...

Face à l'absence de réponse de son ami, Kagami serra les dents de rage, avant de cracher :

« _What the fuck_ , Aomine ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Aomine n'était pas une personne agressive par nature. Si on le cherchait, il se défendait, mais en général, il évitait les conflits inutiles. Et c'était quelque chose que Kagami admirait chez Aomine, parce que le rouge partait toujours au quart de tour, lui. Il était pratiquement incapable de ne pas répondre à une provocation.

« Et ben... vu que tu rentrais pas, je me suis dit que j'allais rester tranquillement devant la télé, à t'attendre. Alors je me suis levé pour prendre des bières fraîches au frigo, mais surprise, y en avait plus. Et une soirée télé sans bière, n'est pas une vraie soirée télé. Donc, j'ai décidé de sortir pour en acheter... parce que merde quoi, ça fait quasiment quatre ans que je vis ici et... »

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre, je t'aurai accompagné... »

« Non ! Justement ! Je voulais le faire seul, tu comprends ? C'était important pour moi, je voulais me prouver que j'étais capable de faire un truc aussi basique que ça. J'en ai marre d'être un poids pour toi, tu sais... »

« Je t'interdis de dire et encore moins de penser que t'es un boulet, d'accord ? Explique-moi plutôt comment t'en es arrivé là ? Quelqu'un a essayé de te voler ton portefeuille et tu t'es défendu ? »

« Nan... c'est juste que... sur le chemin de la superette, je me suis arrêté dans un bar et c'est là que j'ai entendu ces soûlards parler de basket... alors moi tu me connais, j'aime pas me mêler des conversations des inconnus et surtout pas dans votre langue de babouins. Chacun sa merde, mais putain, ils osaient dire du mal de... »

« Oi... Aomine, ne me dis pas que... » L'interrompit Kagami avant de se faire interrompre à son tour.

« Ouais je sais, j'aurai pas du... mais c'était plus fort que moi... Je me suis dirigé vers leur table et je leur ai répondu, peut-être un peu plus violemment que si j'avais été sobre, je l'avoue... que Kagami Taiga était le meilleur joueur de basket à avoir jamais foulé la surface de la Terre. »

Les yeux du tigre brillaient d'inquiétude, mais très vite, il soupira et se passa une main sur la figure, en signe de dépit. La suite de la charmante histoire d'Aomine n'était pas difficile à deviner...

« Mais comme ils n'étaient pas d'accord, le ton est vite monté et la situation a dégénéré... enfin... tu vois le genre... on a du détruire la moitié du bar et pas mal de bouteilles aussi, je pense. » Rit-il un peu, avant de se ressaisir sous le regard accusateur de son compagnon. « Du coup, les flics ont rappliqué. »

Kagami releva sa capuche pour dévoiler son visage rougi par l'émotion. Aussitôt, sa main vint se poser sur la pommette la moins enflée d'Aomine.

« Idiot... Tu t'es pris pour mon chevalier servant ou quoi ? T'avais pas besoin de défendre mon honneur comme ça... On n'est plus au seizième siècle... et j'ai rien d'une damoiselle en détresse... »

Aomine renifla un peu avant de se gratter le nez et il fixa son homme, de son air naïf mais tendre. C'était étonnant comme parfois, malgré ses vingt-six ans, Aomine pouvait ressembler à un enfant, de par son attitude et son sourire si innocent.

« Bien-sûr que si ! Un chevalier est supposé protéger l'honneur de sa princesse, c'est d'ailleurs sa plus grande préoccupation ! »

« Tché... _baka._.. Mais, sans vouloir te vexer, t'as rien d'un preux chevalier... »

« Ahaha... c'est vrai, t'as raison, moi, je suis un _ROI !_ »

« Ouais, ouais, bien-sûûûûûr, _you're a king, MY king. King Moron the First._ » Ricana Kagami. « Et à ta place j'arrêterai de sourire autant, t'as plein de sang sur les chicos. C'est assez perturbant et pour la crédibilité, on repassera. »

Le rouge se releva alors et il tendit la main à son fiancé.

« Bref... _l_ _et's go home... together..._ »

« Ah tu vois ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher ! Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, c'est toi qui te conduis comme un chevalier maintenant, les rôles se sont inversés à nouveau, ça prouve bien que c'est moi le roi !~ » Chantonna Aomine, en saisissant la main de Kagami. « Et il en a toujours été ainsi, en fait... C'est toujours toi qui viens me sauver et qui me protèges, depuis le lycée, alors pour une fois, je crois que j'avais juste envie d'endosser ton armure, pour voir ce que ça faisait... et te rermercier de si bien veiller sur moi... c'est vrai, après tout, t'es venu me chercher immédiatement et tu ne m'as même pas engueulé... » Avoua t-il doucement, tête baissée et joues roses de gêne.

Kagami n'ajouta rien et il se contenta de guider Aomine vers la sortie, tel le preux chevalier qui sort sa princesse des geôles de la vilaine sorcière. Sans lui lâcher la main. Même au moment de payer la caution de l'ancien as.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la rue, à l'air libre, avec le vent frais qui fouettait leurs visages que Kagami reprit la parole, avec douceur.

« Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai flippé en rentrant sans te trouver... et quand les flics m'ont prévenu ensuite, je m'imaginais déjà le pire... Fais plus jamais ça, d'accord ? Si t'as envie de sortir, laisse-moi un mot au moins avant ou appelle-moi avec ton portable. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'as pas téléphoné ? Tu as oublié ton tel à la maison ? »

Le basané lâcha la main de son tigre pour répondre...

Et pour sortir de la poche arrière de son jean son téléphone...

Qui avait pris aussi cher que son propriétaire.

Un énorme impact au milieu de l'écran le faisait ressembler à une toile d'araignée, faisant rouler des yeux Kagami.

« Je me suis en quelque sorte fracassé le cul dessus, pendant que j'esquivais la queue de billard qui volait en direction de ma tête... » Annonça t-il fièrement.

« Mouais, je vois, tu t'es dit qu'il valait mieux sacrifier ton vieux coucou, plutôt que de te faire refaire le portrait, quoi. »

« Ben ouais, je sais que tu l'aimes ma jolie petite gueule ! D'ailleurs, la serveuse du bar aussi avait l'air de l'apprécier avant que ce type ne m'écrase un pied de chaise sur le coin de la tronche... »

Ah ça, c'était du Aomine tout craché que de taper la causette (dans un anglais approximatif, évidemment... comme quoi, la barrière de la langue n'en était pas vraiment une en toute circonstances...) avec une jolie serveuse à gros seins.

C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle ils ne sortaient plus dans des bars tous les deux. Mais bon, vu ce qui venait de se passer, Kagami se dit qu'il pourrait bien faire une petite exception pour cette fois, en mettant sa jalousie maladive de côté.

Juste pour faire plaisir à son Roi.

« J'imagine, Aho... » Gloussa à son tour Kagami, avant de se mettre à caresser le crâne de son chéri, à la recherche d'une éventuelle bosse dissimulée sous sa masse capillaire, plus importante que lorsqu'ils habitaient encore à Tokyo. « Mais rassure-moi, t'as quand même réussi à leur faire une tête au carré ? »

Et à ces mots, Aomine bomba le torse, arborant le sourire d'un enfant ayant fièrement placardé son plus beau gribouillage sur la porte du frigo. Evidemment, Kagami ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant aussi satisfait par son moment de bravoure.

« Yep. J'en ai mis un K.O. au premier coup de poing pffffff... quel naze... quant à l'autre, il avait vraiment une sale gueule quand j'en ai fini avec lui ! De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas de taille... dans tous les sens du terme, je les dépassais de presque deux têtes ! »

« Comme toujours. » Sourit à nouveau Kagami, avec bienveillance.

Il se sentait ému comme un père de famille fier de son enfant après son premier jour de maternelle. Et contre toute attente, il se retrouvait même à cautionner l'attitude douteuse de son chéri, ainsi que son coup de sang imprévu. Parce qu'Aomine avait fait cela pour lui. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se mettre en danger, ni à élever la voix pour le protéger.

Ca méritait bien un peu d'indulgence non ?

Et puis, la situation amusait assez Kagami finalement. S'il avait été présent ce soir-là, il n'aurait certainement pas retenu Aomine. Pire, il aurait même participé aussi.

Juste pour être avec son homme. Côte à côte face à l'adversité.

« Hey ! Mais ça compte quand même, hein, pas vrai ? Ca ne diminue pas ma victoire ou quoi, ok ? M'en fous, j'ai gagné à la loyale, d'abord ! »

« Bien-sûr que oui, _babe_... Hmm, dis... tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu vivre ici, hein... ? »

Kagami ressentait subitement la pression et l'adrénaline retomber.

Il avait besoin de savoir, mais il appréhendait aussi la réponse d'Aomine. Mais ce serait normal si c'était le cas, après tout. Aomine avait tout laissé et en plus, il se faisait démonter la tronche par les autochtones. Alors quoi de plus logique que d'avoir une pointe de ressentiment dans le cœur... ?

« Bah non, pourquoi ? Puisque c'est là que tu habites, c'est là que je veux être aussi. Moi, tant que je suis à tes côtés, je suis heureux. Ca me va. Ca me suffit. En plus, c'est super parce que mon preux chevalier est venu me chercher ! En taule, carrément ! Ralalala, comment j'ai trop hâte de raconter ça à Tetsu et à Satsuki, c'est trop _badass_ ! »

Et une fois de plus, c'était magique. Comme si Aomine savait toujours exactement quoi répondre pour le rassurer. Affichant un sourire franc pour son petit-ami, qui détestait plus que tout le voir triste, comme il le répétait à l'envi, Kagami caressa le bras du basané avec douceur, pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris le message.

Malgré les craintes et les années, ils restaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

N'ayant besoin l'un que de l'autre pour être comblés.

Et ça ne changerait jamais.

Jamais...

« T'es conscient qu'ils vont t'enguirlander comme pas possible, dès qu'ils seront au courant ? Mais c'est pas grave, parce qu'avant cela, je vais m'occuper de tes blessures de guerre et comme ça, tu pourras t'occuper de moi juste après... Je dois dire que je suis pressé d'arriver à la maison, car les histoires de baston dans des bars, ça m'a toujours fait beaucoup d'effet... » Susurra t-il à l'oreille de son héros. « … et j'ai très envie de te montrer à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir défendu... »

Et quelle meilleure motivation pour réconforter Aomine ?

Kagami héla alors un taxi qui passait par là, mais cela n'empêcha pas Aomine de lui sauter au cou pour un câlin. Il serra le rouge contre lui et...

« BORDEL DE SA RACE DE MERDE DE SA MERE LA PROSTIPERIPATICHIENNE ! »

… il le regretta aussitôt amèrement, à cause de l'hématome violacé qui avait élu domicile sur son torse...

* * *

 **... Voilà, la récré est finie, je retourne à quelque chose de plus "scolaire" à présent ;)**

 **Reviews are my boost :D !**


End file.
